


Goodbye camp camp, goodbye Max

by TheCoolKidz2099



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Both in love with each other, Counselor David, Counselor Max, David is 38, Depressed max, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Later Smut, Leaving camp, M/M, Masturbation, Max is 24, Maybe - Freeform, Rich max, Sad david, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoolKidz2099/pseuds/TheCoolKidz2099
Summary: This takes place in camp camp, where Max is a counselor who is going through depression and David is madly in love with max (his co-counselor). When max has feelings for someone that is to good for him he decides he should leave before he ruins the one person who was ever nice to him.Tags will be updated





	1. The down sides of loving someone

Camp camp, the shit hole I got stuck working at the place that really didn't need that much evidence for eligibility to work here. 

Not like Mr. Campbell cares who works here anyway, hell I bet a person the same age as the campers could work here as long as they don't question Mr. Campbell to much. That's where I came into the whole picture of working here, this place may have been shit but I do have some good memories when I was at least 10.

this place was free from all that noisy shit of the city and from my asshole parents.

When I applied for the job and called the camp, the most recognizable and cheerful also annoying voice picked up. "Well hello there! This is David counselor of the camp Campbell the most amazing,wonderful magical place on earth, how might I be of assistance?".

I almost threw up right then and there "uh yeah hi I'm calling in for the job?". I sat in silence for the next few minutes before picking up where I left off. "Is the job still open or-". "No no! Its still open!, I'm sorry for my sudden silence I've just usually got complaints from parents here and there, I just thought you were another one". I sorta felt bad for David, He probably got hella parents yelling at him. 

"Oh that's cool, so when can I come by?". I was starting to rethink my decisions but it was to late to turn back now. "whenever your free Should be fine." I thought of my possible upcoming plans and thought fuck it for every thing that I had to do. "How about tomorrow?". 

"Tomorrow sounds grea-". I heard a sudden crash on the other end of the line and became confused of the intrusion. "David? You alright?". I heard a shriek and then another crash "Emily! Please put the platypus down!". I flinched at the scream so close to my ear. "no Emily don't throw the pla-beep beep". the call was either disconnected or he hung up, I sighed and slumped in my bed thinking about my choices. 

Then the panic set in, I just signed up to work at camp camp. 

that very day, the day I made the mistake of actually working at this shit hole. With David the cheerful, pathetic excuse for a man and Gwen the pathetic excuse for an adult, but who am I to judge?.

When I first came onto camp grounds after years of not showing up after I became 16, David and Gwen were so shocked the look on their faces seemed priceless. 

I would of loved to say that the asshole they thought they got rid of was back but instead of them being angry and upset they actually came up to me and hugged me.

I wasn't very used to the contact but I wasn't about to say anything. They actually seemed happy to see me again, which was a surprise cause half the people I used to know didn't really like me very much. 

Well besides Nikki and Neil the two dorks I still talk to often. 

The greeting was nice but wasn't really necessary, especially from Davids side. He wouldn't let go until I threatened to leave. That's when he completely backed off, guess he didn't want to see me go again.

ha who am I kidding I'm not very important, he probably doesn't care for me like everybody else. c'mon max you know this you ignorant fool.

It felt nice to walk on camp grounds again. Nothing really changed, just as shitty as I remember well besides the faces, the faces changed. They changed to much for me to be comfortable. 

Its been months since I joined the counselor gang or as David calls it at least. I've gotten used to the snot nosed kids and David. 

Gwen hasn't been that much trouble but I could be saying that to early. 

The days seemed to pass by quickly, "hey Max!". I heard David yell from a few feet away. "come over here real quick!".

 

I got up from my spot where I was sunbathing on the grass to walk towards him. "What?". I shouted back to him. 

I met him by the docks from where he was standing and waving for me to meet him. "What David couldn't you see I was busy?". I tapped my foot on the sand and waited impatiently. "look look!". He pointed to the floor, I looked down to see little shells on the floor. 

"Oh wow such nature". I said and became annoyed. "David did you really call me over for me to look at some stupid sea shells?". 

"Well I uh...I thought you would like them". he looked down and kicked the shells into the water. "I'm sorry, you can go back to doing what you were doing".

Well now I feel like an asshole so I can't now thanks to you idiot. I bent down and picked up a shell and got back up. "Hand". He gave me a confused before extending his hand. 

I dropped the shell into his hand and closed his fingers around it.

"It matches your eyes". Was the last thing I said before walking off to join Gwen with the kids.


	2. The talk chap 2

I stared out at the water, as the waves pushed up against the shore line before retreating back into the more open waters. 

I sighed and sat down on the some what moist sand, "today was such a pain in the ass". I groaned and laid back, looking up into the sky.

"the kids were annoying and so were my co-workers". I stretched my arms before sitting up again.

"Well howdy max!".

I jumped a little at the sudden voice coming from behind me. I looked behind me and made eye contact with my most annoying co-worker, David. "holy shit David, do you wanna give me a heart attack!?". I stood up and patted my back and butt to get rid of any sand on my ass before crossing my arms and giving David a stern look. 

"Oh I'm sorry max I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to talk to you". I could hear the guilt in his voice, and it made me feel like an asshole. 

I sigh once more and push back some curls that had broke free from my hair tie, that was supposed to be holding my ponytail up. "shut it, what do you want David?". 

I tapped my foot on the ground and groaned when I felt dirt and tiny rocks in my shoes. "I...I just wanted to say I'm glad you decided to work here at camp Campbell with Gwen and I".  

I stood there for 10 seconds In silence before slowly nodding my head. "David you do realize that its been weeks since I got this job right?". I put my hand on my hip and tilted my hip a bit.

"Ah yeah! I remember, its just...golly its been so long since I've seen you I've almost forgotten your face. I... I really did miss you max..I wasn't lying to you". he started stuttering and it started to make me mad since nothing came out clear. 

"David". he was startled and it showed when he jumped a little. "I get it you missed me, chill its not like your confessing your love for me or anything...geez". I sorta got put off when a slight tint of pink showed up on his cheeks.

"Wha...what?". he seemed more nervous then before, I guess my wording triggered something. "David?". the pink started to grow all around his face.

I pushed back his fluff of hair back to feel his forehead. "dude I think your breaking out, you look sick". I moved closer to get a better look of his face, to make sure I wasn't mistaking his normal skin color for him Breaking out into a cold. 

I squeaked a little when I felt a forceful push that made me fall backwards, I almost screamed when my ass collided with the dirt floor. "Ow what the shit David!?". I sat up and started shaking the dust out of my hair "Oh good golly gosh Max! I'm so sorry I...". 

I got back up onto my feet after neglecting his extended hand to help me up. "Fuck off David". I was getting rather annoyed with all the shit happening today.

"Max I'm truly sorry!". He started to shake rapidly. Was he having a panic attack or something? 

He was just fine a second ago. awe shit, " hey David, look I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that over a shove, I was invading your space and I shouldn't have done that".

I mentally slapped myself at my choice of words.

_you haven't changed at all Max, your still the same little shit from when you first came to camp camp._

I shook my head before focusing my attention on David again. "David, go back to your cabin and go to sleep".

I patted his shoulders and walked away not wanting to do more then I've already done. "Max!". I stopped in my tracks and turned my head a little but not as far to make eye contact with him. 

"I...can I talk to you after the kids go back to their tents?". He squeaked out, I looked at the floor for the next few minutes then started walking away again "see you tonight David".

~~~~~

The sun was setting and the kids were heading for their tents after eating their final meal of the day in the mess Hall. 

I walked down the row of tents and checked inside to see and make sure all the kids were inside and not wondering around. Once I was done I headed back to my cabin which I share with David while Gwen got her very own.

I opened the door with my keys and walked straight for my bed, making sure to close the door behind me on my way in.

I sat on the bed and reached under the mattress to grab my precious belonging.

Mr.honeynuts 

Why I still had this bear? I have no clue, its been so attached to me for so long I couldn't get rid of it. The teddy bear was horrid it was practically falling apart, the bear has been like this since I was 10 and I never really made an adjustments to it.

One button eye was practically hanging on a thread, the bear had so many stitches it looked like its been through hell and back, but I couldn't leave it or give it to anyone else.

It was the only thing my parents ever bought me when we were poor. Then came my dad working harder and never coming home until  five in the morning and going under stress and my mom who tried to keep food on the table.

Life was shit when we were poor, but I was to young to notice the big affect it was having on my family. All of a sudden before I knew it, my dad came home yelling and jumping and just going all bat shit crazy.

Shouting about how we were rich and stuff like that. My mom was more then amazed and I remember that night I heard a lot of banging and screaming from their room. 

that's when life went downhill, my life became shit. 

"Max are you in here?". I stood up abruptly and shoved the bear under the mattress once more. "I'm in here". I walked over to the door and opened it for him. 

"So about that talk". I tried to act natural and not seem suspicious. I kinda feel like he almost caught me masturbating or something more sexual with the way i sounded so guilty. 

"Yeah the talk, umm max...you should sit down for this". I raised a brow at him before sitting down on the bed "why? Are you gonna tell me a secret?". I looked up at him as he stood in front of me, I gasped loudly "David! are you gonna tell me your actually gay!?". I shouted probably loud enough for the whole camp to hear.

David's face became so red he looked like a tomato, he even look a little pissed. "Max keep your voice down!". I gave a shit eating grin and wiggled my eyebrows, which made him give a even bigger frown. 

"So whose the lucky guy". I said in a singsong voice. "He inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly. "Max this is serious". I let out a small chuckle before grabbing his hands and pulling him down to face level.

"David I don't care who you bone, guy or girl I don't give two shits". His face didn't seem to look as mad as it did before. He seemed rather serious now. 

"You don't care? You really don't care who I date?". I sighed loudly to show my irritation "do I have to spell it out for you?". He shook his head rapidly and put a hand over his mouth.

"Max".

"David".

He looked me right in the eyes and slowly opened his mouth.

"Max I just wanted to say that I....". 

He seemed at a loss of words. I nodded my head as a way to say carry on. 

"I...". he looked right into my eyes before looking down at the floor "I think your a great co-counselor and I really enjoy your company here at camp". 

I stared at him then let my eyes wander down to the floor, to see what he was so focused on right now.

"Uh...yeah okay". He seemed so sad, he looked very pathetic at this point. 

I felt awkward just watching this sad man, so I broke the silence with a cough and a pat on David's shoulder.

"You seem worn out, why don't you go lay down". I gave my best smile I could managed before getting up and pushing him towards his own bed. 

"Off to sleep you go Davey". I watched as David flinched slightly at the nickname. I grinned widely when he flinched. 

My face felt stretched, I sorta liked the feeling but it didn't last long. I felt my cheeks fall down and once more I was frowning again. 

Welp it felt good while it lasted. 

_You sack of shit who do you think you are? Your reactions to David aren't normal and you know it. Disgusting._

I felt a cold sweat roll down my back, "okay so David sleep well and uh..don't let the he'd bugs bite?". 

David sat down on the bed and finally smiled up at me. "sleep well, max". 

David laid down and seemed to have starting to doze off. I smiled down at him, and I don't what came over me but my hand moved on its own and I slowly stroked his head. 

"goodnight David".

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup~ its me the creator yeah hiii, so I hope you guys are liking this chapter and the story so far. 
> 
> I'm still contemplating if I should write smut or not in this fanfic since I suck at writing just this I feel like my smut would be sorta bad but if ya guys want smut I guess I could give it a shot~ 
> 
> Anyway I shall try and upload more these next few weeks.


	3. I suck at love chap 3

__

The next morning I felt terrible my head was pounding and I felt sick to my stomach. "Awe shit, I can't work like this". I groaned loudly.

I heard the wood creak from the behind me, I turn around from where I was laying and see David staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"Max its time to get up". I'm pretty sure he knows the state I'm in since I'm curled up into a ball and hunched forward. " David I don't wanna sound like I'm complaining or anything but I'm not feeling to hot". 

I heard a whisper behind me. "Sorry what was that?". I turned around slowly since any sudden movements made the pain increase.

"Nothing I said nothing". He was a bullshit liar but I didn't comment on it.

I looked up at David and whimpered when I felt a sudden jolt of pain flooded my body "Ah!". I moaned.

"Son of a bitch, I sound like a girl...dammit". I felt my eyes start to water and began to rub them. I must look pathetic from where David is standing. 

I blinked rapidly to get the tears to stop from coming, but its hard when there is a growing pain in your lower half. 

"D...David". I managed to moan out as my throat started to feel dry. I couldn't look David in the eyes, not when I'm whining like a girl.

"Max...". I wrapped my arms around my stomach and moaned in pure agony. "Fucking...hell". I gritted my teeth as a new wave of pain flooded my stomach. 

What the actual shit was happening. Was I having cramps or some shit!? Maybe the food I ate yesterday did a number on my stomach.

I heard a groan from above me. "Max...maybe you should rest today". David was pulling his shirt down, it was covering the front part of his shorts. 

I stared at his hands, as they wrinkled and tugged to keep the shirt in place over his front. "I think that would help". I rasped out before groaning. 

I stared a little longer before looking up to make eye contact. "your having a problem with your dick ain't you Davey". I giggled then groaned, big mistake in laughing.

"I should go take a shower". David said before walking away into the bathroom. I didn't have much strength so all I did was smile.

"Looks like Davey finally became a big boy and had a wet dream, probably about some girl and him holding hands". I held back a laugh.

I could hear the shower running, I wonder if he has gotten in yet.I noticed that the watch i usually carry around wasn't on my dresser next to me. I might have left my watch in the bathroom, hopefully he doesn't mind if I go grab it real quick.

I slowly stood up and shivered at how cold it was. "I thought it was summer why the hell is it so cold". Maybe it was because I practically naked besides my red underwear that rides up my ass. 

"Why do I even have these? There so sexual, feels like I'm going to be in a gay porno". I walked towards the bathroom and wiggled the handel to make sure it wasn't locked.

I banged on the door and heard a sudden yelp from inside. "David I need to get my watch is it alright if I come in?". I continued banging until I felt my stomach twist.

"Gah! Son of a-". I wrapped my arm around my stomach and clenched my side. "David your taking to long, I'm coming in". I opened the door and looked around. 

my watch was nowhere to be found. 

I walked up to the curtain and pulled it back, revealing a naked David backing into the wall while hiding his dick and nipples. 

I ignored it for now "Ma-Max what are you doing!?". His cheeks became a light pink, he was staring right at me. "First of all David, have you seen my watch? I can't find it and I swore I left it out". I looked around the shower then gave up. 

"N-no I haven't seen it wh-". 

"Second of all, why are you hiding your nipples and dick? Were both guys after all Its not like I haven't seen everything already". 

He flinched and looked away "you were asking for your watch right? It should be in the drawer by the sink". I didn't question anything and just did as he said. 

And voilà there my watch was under a brush and a package of toothpaste. 

"Thanks Davey, I'll leave you to it now, bye". I walked out and closed the door behind me. I didn't bother to lock it for him, he should be getting out soon anyway.

I walked over to my bed and laid down, finally relaxing my sore muscles. I sighed and laid on my side facing the bathroom door. I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

I heard a click and I watched as the bathroom door flung back, revealing David with a towel around his waist. He was dripping wet, must of wanted to hurry or something. 

He walked over to his drawer and opened the first one, which held his shirts. He slipped his favorite shirt on that had the tree on it. He then went to his second drawer which held his shorts. 

I for some reason couldn't take my eyes of his soaked body. There was a few droplets of water running down his chest. His hair was slicked back, and he just seemed unbearably hot.

I gasped and shook my head rapidly.  _stupid stupid stupid! You shouldn't be thinking of your coworker like that especially not David, he's to good to be sexualized in your disgusting mind"._

I looked down at my hands and felt the pain move away from my stomach and travel to my chest. "Max have you seen my....". 

I looked over to David, "your?". I raised a brow and looked around. David had his hand over his mouth and was staring down.

I followed his gaze which led down to my bright red boxers. "David?". I slowly got up and watched as his eyes shot up to my chest.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his cheeks, lifting his head up to make him look at me.

"David....your handkerchief is in the bathroom dumbass". I let his cheeks go and walked over to the bed to lay down again.

I got under my covers and rolled onto my side, so that my back was to David. I heard the door open and close. 

"Max I'll come by later to check up on you okay". I nodded without picking or moving my head anywhere off my soft comfy pillow. 

I heard the front door open and close with a soft click. I groaned loudly before slowly arising from my spot. My back felt like it was stuck in place. 

I took the blanket off and swung my feet over the edge of the bed. I didn't know what my next actions were but I just went on instinct or whatever they say.

I stand up and walk over to the bathroom, I walk into the bathroom and locked the door for extra measure. I started to slowly take my underwear off as to not inflict pain anymore on my body then I've already done so far. 

I finally finish getting my boxers off and sigh in relief. "what a waste of 7 seconds". I start the shower up and feel the water get warmer. 

Maybe a shower could do my stupid aching body good, I know cold showers help with boners wonder what warm water would affect. I mean my dick is a aching bone wonder if it'll help an aching back. 

I slipped into the shower and moaned in delight when I felt the water hit my body in every filthy, dirty, just plain gross areas where I felt the most uncomfortable. I was happy with myself when I remembered to let my fucking some what nappy hair down last night.

I always forget about the damn hair tie, the damn thing is hard to get out of my hair once wet. 

" _maxie~ you've been under a lot of stress since you've started this shit hole of a camp, you haven't got much action"._

I groaned at the thought of masturbating in a bathroom that me and David use.

Me and David.

David and I use the same shower.

The thought that David and I using the same shower, is some how erotic, I mean we both get naked in here. We wash our bodies in here. I wonder, I wonder if David has ever jerked off in here before.

I felt a gust of cold air flow throughout the shower and I shivered. "David, touching his dick in here, I doubt it". he's to sweet for that, but then again he is a guy and a human being.

It sounds stupid but I can't help and wonder if David did masturbate, who did he masturbate to?

I mean does he prefer guys or girls? He's dated a girl back when I first started camp.

What was her name again? Bomb bomb? Bonnie? Bimbo? whatever her name was she was pretty damn fit and I remember that real well.

I leaned back against the wall and inhaled deeply. I looked down and stared at my growing erection. Thinking about David masturbating had gotten me all hot and bothered.

I shyly reached down and gripped my hardening dick, holding it so tight I hissed in pain. I loosened my grip and slowly proceeded to stroke myself. 

I bit my bottom lip as I felt pleasure shoot through my body, forcing a moan to erupt from my mouth. I've masturbated before, so why the hell does this feel way better then the other times? 

I slowly yet gradually increased my speed, and without thinking said the first thing that came into my mind at that second. 

"D..David!". 

I gasped when I realised what I had just shouted. I covered my mouth and clenched my teeth.

I couldn't for some reason stop my hand from roughly stroking my cock. the thoughts of David wouldn't stop coming and they kept getting more and more sexier.

My mind got stuck on the idea of David and I fucking in this shitty shower, and for some reason instead of me dominating that tree hugger, he's the one putting his dick up my ass.

just thinking of David fucking my ass, makes me feel so close to the edge. 

" _max you feel so good, your so tight and warm"._

_he begins to give me kisses on the back of my neck. "Max your amazing, such a good boy"._

_He started pounding roughly, moving his dick in and out of my ass, the sounds of skin against skin made it more arousing. a moan made its way out of my mouth, loudly, " David! F-fuck! So bi-big!"._

I stroked my dick faster and moved the hand covering my mouth.

I couldn't help but unclench my jaw and move my free hand into my now open mouth.

I sucked on my middle finger and pointer finger, trying to get them both wet and more slick to make it easy for me to put them in.

I took my fingers out of my mouth with a loud pop And guided them behind me. pushing them slowly into my ass. 

_"max, do you like it when I **fuck**  your tight little **ass?".**_

I groaned loudly at hearing david cursing in my ear. Him just whispering sexy shit and profanity into my ear is so hot in many weird ways.

I give a few more strokes to my dick and forced my fingers more roughly in my ass before cumming hard in my hand, panting and getting dizzy from the heat getting to my head.

I turn the shower off and walk out. 

_"your a disgusting pervert"._

Yeah I know. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, I'm new to this whole maxvid thing and I've seen the hateful comments amazing artists and people that like to live peaceful lives are getting and it sucks like a lot and I'm so sorry this stuff is happening but just know that you guys are amazing and I love you alllll kissessss.
> 
> Also side note I suck at practically anything that involves writing. So if my writing sucks I'm sorrry, if ya have any tips for writing better feel free to tell me~


End file.
